1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus and method of driving the display apparatus in an inversion drive scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate disposed opposite to the color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. The color filter substrate includes a color filter layer and a common electrode, and the array substrate includes a pixel electrode facing the common electrode.
The common electrode receives a common voltage, and the pixel electrode receives a data voltage. An electric field, corresponding to a voltage difference between the data voltage and the common voltage, is formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. Liquid crystal molecules included in the liquid crystal layer are aligned by the electric field. As a result, the LCD controls light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer to display a desired image on the LCD.
However, when a data voltage having a same polarity as the common voltage is continuously applied to the pixel electrode every frame, the liquid crystal molecules included in the liquid crystal layer deteriorate. To prevent the deterioration of the liquid crystal molecules, an LCD is driven in an inversion drive scheme.
The inversion drive scheme is classified as either a frame inversion drive scheme, a line inversion drive scheme, a one-dot inversion drive scheme, or a two-dot inversion drive scheme. Specifically, in the frame inversion drive scheme, a polarity of the data voltage (with respect to the common voltage having a direct-current voltage) is inverted every frame. In the line inversion drive scheme, a polarity of the data voltage (with respect to the common voltage having an alternating-current voltage) is inverted every one or more lines. In the one-dot and the two-dot inversion drive schemes, a polarity of the data voltage is inverted every one pixel or every two pixels.
However, in an LCD utilizing the inversion drive scheme, distortion of the common voltage occurs at a time point at which the polarity of the data voltage is inverted. As a result, a crosstalk phenomenon and/or a greenish display phenomenon occur on a screen of the LCD, thereby substantially deteriorating a display quality of the LCD.